beintehaafandomcom-20200214-history
January 8, 2014
Zeeshan and Aaliya get into an argument. Aaliya asks Zain not to spoil her marriage and goes. Aaliya is on the terrace with Aayat. She is angry on herself for mistaking Zain for Zeeshan. Aaliya remembers her childhood incidents with Zain when they used to bully each other. She says Zain has not changed a bit. Aayat gives Zeeshan’s pic to Aaliya. She remembers talking to Zeeshan rudely. She is angry that Zain spoilt her chance to know Zeeshan. Aayat asks her to relax and goes. Aaliya prays god to show her a right path. Just then she sees Zain coming. She sees Zain smiling, but when goes near and removes the veil from the wire, Zain is not there. It is just her imagination. She asks god what is happening with her, she is getting married to Zeeshan but is getting toughts of Zain. Aaliya is seen sleeping on her bed and Ghulam is seen putting blanket on her. Shaziya comes and asks Usman to come now as Aaliya is sleeping. Just then Aaliya catches his hands and asks why is he still awake at 12:30. Usman says he is very worried about her future. He says he wants someone like him who can love her a lot like him. Aaliya says there is none one like him. Usman says there must be something who will find his future in you. Zain is remembering about today’s incidents. Rizwan comes and asks Zain why he is sad. He asks him to shift to hotel with him. Usman is talking to Aaliya emotionally. He says Aaliya is his house’s star, his life’s light. It will be dark in his life and his house if she goes. He praises her wife for giving birth to Aaliya. He gets very emotional and Aaliya hugs him lovingly. They start crying. Shabana asks Ghulam to let Aaliya sleep now as it is her engagement tomorrow. Ghulam and Shabana leave Aaliya’s room. Shabana informs Ghulam that he has to give 10 lakhs to Zeeshan’s parents. They get worried about arranging the money. Shaziya asks Saif to go and read inside his room. She sees Gawhar eating Pav and tea wierdly. She asks her to maintain class. Gawhar taunts Shabana that her mother-in-law threw her out. Gawhar says she will throw her mother-in-law out and is just waiting for a chance. Door bells rigns and Shabana opens the door. She sees Fahad with a big apology card. Zeeshan’s mom brings sweets and informs Shabana that these sweets should be eaten only by Aaliya by Zeeshan’s hands. Zain comes and takes the sweets tray. Zeeshan’s mom asks Shabana about the dowry money. Fahad asks Shaziya sorry, but she does not agree. She asks him where was he when Surayya falsely allegedly her as a thief. Fahad tries to justify. He gets a call from Surayya. She asks him where is he. He says he is in his cabin. She asks then why is his car in front of Shaziya’s house. She says she is out in a car and asks him to meet her. Ghulam gathers all the money he saved for Aaliya’s marriage to give it to Zeeshan’s parents. Aaliya comes with her sisters to meet Zeeshan’s parents. Zain sees her and is mesmerized with her beauty. Fahad comes running and meets Surayya. He asks sorry to Surrya. He says Shaziya does not want to come. Surayya asks Fahad to get into the car as she has to go to a bank to withdraw an FD of a few crores. Shaziya hears this and gets happy. She says she will give it to her grandchildren who are in home now. She sees Shaziya hearing their conversation and says Fahad that Shaziya will be in their house within 1 hour. Shaziya gets very happy listening to the FD worth crores. Zeeshan’s mom praises Aaliya beauty. She says Aaliya is like her daughter. She asks Shabana to give whatever Aaliya asks. Shabana gives dowry amount to Zeeshan’s mom and she gets happying seeing the money. They leave for home taking the dowry money. Aaliya asks Shabana what did she give in a box. Shabana says she gave a saree as a custom. Rizwan asks Zain why is he becoming a waiter in her rival’s marriage. Zain shows him a diarrhea pill and says he will mix it in sweets and give it Aaliya. Rizwan gets happy. Just then Aayat comes. Zain hides keeping the diarrhea pill box on the table. Aayat keeps rat killing poison next to diarrhea pill box. Aaliya comes and asks Aayat about the dress. Aayat goes. Zain sprinkles rat poison on sweets by mistake. Precap: Zeeshan’s mom asks Shabana to bring her special sweets. Zeeshan feeds the sweets to Aaliya. ''